1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a color filter which is suitably used also in a large-screen liquid crystal display device such as a notebook computer and a television monitor, to a method for producing the color filter, to a photosensitive resin transfer material which is used in the color filter and in the method for producing the color filter, to a method of forming a photosensitive resin layer using the photosensitive resin transfer material, to a colored photosensitive resin composition used in the color filter and in the method for producing the color filter and the photosensitive resin transfer material, to a coating film of the colored photosensitive resin composition, and to a liquid display device using the color filter.
2. Description of the Related Art
A color filter is an essential constitutional member in a liquid crystal display (hereinafter, also referred to as “liquid crystal display device”). This liquid crystal display is very compact, and equivalent to or superior over a CRT display also in performance, and a CRT display is increasingly replaced by a liquid crystal display.
In formation of a color image on a liquid crystal display, light which has passed through a color filter is, as it is, colored into a color of each pixel constituting the color filter, and lights of those colors are combined to form a color image. Currently, a color image is formed of pixels of three colors of RGB.
In recent years, technical development of a liquid crystal display with a larger area and higher-definition has progressed, and its utility has been extended to a notebook computer display, a desktop personal computer monitor, and a television monitor. Under such circumstances, higher color purity is required also in a color filter used in a liquid crystal display.
However, in conventional large screen color filters (such as color filters disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2004-126549), sufficient color purity has not been obtained, and there have been needs for further improvement.